Love Phobia
by teruko akira125
Summary: Bercerita tentang seorang gadis bernama Naruto yang memiliki ketakutan terhadap laki-laki. Suatu hari ibu dan kakak perempuannya berencana membuatnya pergi kesekolah dan bergaul dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Akankah rencana mereka berhasil membuat Naruto kesekolah? Dan akankah phobia yang dialami Naruto sembuh? Penasaran dengan kisahnya? Langsung baca dan ikuti kisahnya
1. prolog

**_Love Phobia_**

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**Genre : Drama, romance, Friendship, family**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : ?**

**_Warning : Gaje, OOC,_****_ TYPO, Fem Naru_**

Prolog

Uzumaki Kushina tidak ada yang tak mengenal sosok perempuan ini, merupakan CEO dari perusahaan Uzumaki corp yang bergerak dalam berbagai bidang yang telah mendunia. Orang terkaya nomor satu di Asia. Semua orang mengenalnya dengan sosok yang penuh kelembuatan, penuh keanggunan, bijaksana dan juga tegas.

Walau usianya kini telah berkepala empat ia masih terlihat sangat cantik seperti berumur 20 tahunan. Ia memiliki dua orang putri yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai. Suaminya Namikaze Minato telah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan 11 tahun yang lalu. Sehingga membuat ia menjadi kepala keluarga sekaligus sebagai penganti sosok ayah bagi kedua putrinya.

Namikaze Kyubi merupakan putri pertamanya berumur 18 tahun. Memiliki paras yang sangat cantik dan menawan bak malaikat dari surga. Tapi berbeda jauh dengan sifatnya, ia Memiliki sifat yang tomboy yang jauh dari kata malaikat, menguasai ilmu beladiri yang ia pelajari sejak kecil untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga orang yang ia sayanggi. Ia memiliki otak yang sangat jenius, diusianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda itu ia sudah membantu ibunya mengurus perusahaan, kalau sang ibu merupakan CEO perusahaan Uzumaki corp sedangkan ia memegang perusahaan peninggalan Ayahnya Namikaze corp tentu saja masih dalam pengawasan sang Ibu.

Saat ini ia berstatus sebagai pelajar kelas 3 di sebuah sekolah favorit bertaraf internasional yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas-fasilitas lengkap dan mewah Konoha High School adalah nama sekolahnya.

Tak ada yang tidak mengenal sosok Kyubi seluruh penjuru sekolah ini tahu bahwa ia merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkaya serta merupakan cucu dari pemilik sekolah, meskipun begitu ia tidak pernah sombong dengan kekayaan serta kekuasaan yang ia miliki. Tak ada yang berani macam-macam kepadanya dengan alasan takut. Karna sekali saja kau mengusik kehidupannya itu artinya kau membuat neraka kehidupan sendiri.

Hobinya adalah menjahili adiknya, melihat adiknya kesal adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Walau begitu, ia sangat menyanyangi adiknya, bahkah terkesan overprotektif.

Namikaze Naruto merupakan Putri bungsu serta adiknya. Berumur 16 tahun. Memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan terkesan manis. Memiliki otak yang jenius sama seperti kakaknya, tapi memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan dengan kakaknya, ia memiliki sifat feminim. Ia juga menguasai ilmu beladiri walau tidak sehebat kakaknya.

Naruto memiliki phobia yang sangat aneh yaitu, memiliki ketakutan terhadap laki-laki yang didapatnya akibat trauma masa kecilnya. Setiap ia berdekatan dengan laki-laki atau sampai bersentuhan maka tubuhnya akan bereaksi, berkeringat dingin, gemetaran, wajah pucat, muntah, kepalanya akan terasa sakit bahkan yang paling parah adalah tak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari. Oleh karena itu, selama ini ia tidak pernah kesekolah formal seperti kakaknya. Ia menggunakan jasa homeschooling dan tentunya semua guru-gurunya adalah bergender perempuan semua.

Bahkan dimansion tempat tinggalnya ini juga seluruh pelayan yang bekerja adalah bergender perempuan semua.

Pada suatu hari sang ibu dan Kyubi mendiskusikan akan phobia Naruto yang membuat mereka khawatir. Dan setelah berhari-hari mereka memikirkan nya dan mendapat perizinan dari dokter pribadinya mereka pun memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto kesekolah dan bergaul dengan teman sebayanya, berharap dengan begitu phobianya akan hilang karna rasa takut itu harus dilawan dan dihadapi. Itu adalah pemikiran ibu dan anak sulung tersebut.


	2. 1 Membujuk

**NARUTO miliknya Masashi kishimoto sama**

(**WARNING : NaruFem , Gaje, OOC)**

**.**

.

.

**Love phobia**

**'Membujuk'**

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya dengan malu-malu dibalik awan mengantikan sang rembulan yang telah berjaga semalaman, sinarnya memancar dengan cerah keseluruh penjuru. Burung-burung berkicau dengan ria nya menyambut pagi dengan gembira. Semua orang kembali memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kecuali seorang gadis manis berambut panjang kuning itu yang masih setia berada dibawah selimut tebalnya, dia adalah Naruto Namikaze.

Sementara diluar kamarnya sudah 30 menit pintu nya terus diketuk dan namanya dipanggil berkali kali tapi, tak dihiraukannya sama sekali.

'tok' 'tok' 'tok'

"Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama bangun, tolong buka pintunya, Naruto-sama." Ujar pelayan yang berada didepan pintu kamar Naruto sambil memegang gagang pintu.

'cih, aku tidak akan membukanya, panggil saja hingga suara kalian tidak keluar lagi, aku tidak akan keluar!' batin Naruto sambil menyamankan dirinya dibawah selimut. Mencoba untuk kembali kealam mimpinya lagi.

Diluar "masih belum bangun?" ujar sang ibu mendekat kearah pelayan tersebut.

"Belum, khusina-sama. Pintu nya dikunci. Tidak biasanya nona mengunci kamarnya'' ujar pelayan tersebut heran.

"Hah" sang ibu menghela napas.

"ya sudah, bibi sekarang pergi saja kedapur. Naruto biar saya saja yang membangunkannya" ujar sang ibu dengan lembut dan direspon dengan anggukan dari pelayan.

"Baik. Kalau gitu saya permisi dulu" ujar sang pelayan berlalu pergi.

Sang ibu kembali menghela napas melihat pintu dihadapannya yang masih tertutup rapat . ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Naruto, ini kaa-san, nak. Buka pintunya sayang, kau ingatkan hari ini hari apa?. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu kesekolah, sayang. Kau tidak maukan dihari pertamamu sekolah terlambat. Ayo, nak bangun." ujar ibu dengan lembut .

Sementara didalam kamar,

'huufft, siapa coba yang ingin kesekolah, aku gak mau. Disana mengerikan. Tidakkah Kaa-san tau bahwa aku sangat takut. Apa Kaa-san ingin membunuhku dengan menyuruhku keluar dari zona amanku. Biarkan saja terlambat aku gak mau kesekolah itu.' Batin Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto, kau masih didalamkan, nak?" ujar sang ibu mulai panik karena tidak mendapat respon dari dalam.

Sang ibu terus menerus memanggil nama putri bungsunya dan mengetuk pintu, tapi tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali.

"Masih Belum bangun?" ujar Kyubi tiba-tiba menghampiri ibunya yang berada didepan kamar adiknya.

"Belum, apa mungkin adikmu tidak ada dikamar, ya?" ujar sang ibu dengan raut khawatir.

"Tidak. Dia masih ada didalam. Lagi pula mau nekat kemana lagi dia" ujar kyubi.

"Benar juga" ujar ibu sambil menghela napas.

"Baiklah, sini biar aku yang menbangunkannya dan membukakan pintunya."

Kyubi mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar adiknya.

"WOYY! NARUTOOO! BANGUN GAK LO. BUKA PINTUNYA SEBELUM GUE BERTINDAK KASAR!" teriak Kyubi lantang sukses membuat seisi rumah berguncang.

Naruto yang semula memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba membuka matanya kaget mendengar suara teriakan itu, lalu ia kembali menutup matanya lagi, seolah menganggap suara tadi adalah angin lalu baginya.

Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu akan terbuka, Kyubi pun menghela napas.

"Baiklah, dasar keras kepala. Tidak ada cara lain selain cara ini. Kaa-san, tolong menjauh dari pintu sebentar." Ujar Kyubi sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

" Kau mau apa, Kyubi? jangan bilang kau mau..." ujar sang ibu sambil menjauh dari pintu

'BRAAKKK'

Terlambat, kini pintu tersebut telah terbuka akibat tendangan Kyubi sebelum sang ibu menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Astaga. Kyubii... kau merusak pintunya" ujar sang ibu yang hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Apa boleh buat. Kalau enggak gini sampai besok pun itu anak gak bakalan bukain pintunya" ujar Naruto santai lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar adiknya diikuti sang ibu.

"nee-san! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu ku?" ujar Naruto yang sontak bangun dan melihat pemandangan pintu kamarnya yang mengenaskan.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja membukakan pintu" ujar Kyubi santai sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Tapi, haruskah dengan cara seperti itu? dengan merusak pintu kamarku?. Lihat perbuatan Nee-san engselnya hampir lepas" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah pintunya.

"Siapa suruh , gak bukain pintu setelah berkali-kali dipanggil, hah?!. Udah dibilangin baik baik juga, bukannya segera dibuka." omel sang kakak

"Aku gak mau kesekolah formal" ujar Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan meremas spreinya.

Sontak membuat sang ibu dan kakanya tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu menghela napas. Sudah mereka duga.

"Sayang, dengarkan Kaa-san. Kau harus kesekolah formal, nak. Sudah saatnya kau melawan rasa takutmu itu" ujar sang ibu sambil duduk diatas kasur Putri bungsunya.

"Tapi, Kaa-san.. kenapa harus sekolah campuran, kenapa tidak disekolah khusus perempuan saja. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada sekolah campuran. Kaa-san mengertikan dengan keadaan ku" ujar Naruto menatap wajah ibunya serius.

"Aku gak mau kesekolah" tambahnya lagi.

"Tidak bisa sayang, Kaa-san tau keadaanmu ,tapi kau tau sendirikan sekolah khusus perempuan itu jauh dari kota ini dan lagi pula kau akan bersekolah ditempat nenekmu berada. Mau ya sayang, umm. " ujar sang ibu sambil megenggam tangan Putri bungsunya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk membujuknya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Turuti aja permintaan Kaa-san, jangan buat Kaa-san sedih. Lagi pula bukannya lo udah janji bakalan sekolah, lo lupa ya. Lo tenang aja ntar ada gue yang akan melindungi lo disekolah." ujar Kyubi mencoba untuk membujuk.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tidak tahan melihat tatapan mama dan juga kakaknya seperti itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, hentikan tatapan kalian itu. Aku akan pergi kesekolah." ujarnya menyerah, ia tak bisa melihat wajah kedua orang yang sangat ia sayanggi sedih.

"Benarkah? " ujar sang ibu senang ia menghapus air matanya yang sempat keluar. Dan menatap Putri sulungnya 'berhasil' batin mereka serempak lewat kode mata.

"Tapi, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri dan anggap saja ini sebagai syaratku"

"Baik, tidak masalah yang penting kau mau kesekolah, itu sudah bagus."

"Nah, itu baru namanya adik gue." Ujar Kyubi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya gemas.

"aarrghh, Nee-san! hentikan! "Ujarnya sambil mencoba menepis tangan kakaknya yang semakin gencar mengacak-ngacak rambut lembutnya.

"Dan satu lagi tolong hentikan gaya bicara Nee-san dengan bahasa seperti itu"

"Kenapa memangnya, serah gue dong" ujar sang kakak.

"Geli, dengarnya!"

"Apa kata lo, mau dihukum ya, um" ujar sang kakak bersiap dengan aksinya. Tapi, langsung dihindar oleh Naruto.

"Arrghh..Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian segera keluar dari kamarku, aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san dan Nee-san akan menunggumu diruang makan." ujar sang ibu beranjak dari kasur dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hn" guman Naruto melihat ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, lalu pandangannya beralih kepada kakaknya yang masih berada didalam kamarnya.

"Nee-san ngapain masih disini, sana keluar!" ujarnya kesal

"Gak mau!"

"Bodo amat, keluar sana!" ujarnya sambil melempar bantal dan barang-barangnya ke kakaknya, serta mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Woii...! iya iya gue keluar. Dasar bebek"

"Jangan lupa mandi, bek" ujarnya lagi setelah diluar kamar.

"Dasar rubah pergi sana" ujarnya kesal.

Bersambung...

Jangan lupa votenya (_)

Terima Kasih

Ikuti terus kisahnya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ｡‿｡


End file.
